codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Search
Search is the second episode of season 8 and the 175th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with the Lyoko-Warriors who return to the but everything seems to be very calm, when it appears speaking with them about the arrest but results that all was was a misunderstanding and they return to the classes that will give them an opportunity to start with to study like a week after doing been missing the class during a week was and that there are important examinations. In the playground, they find Jeremy seated and gather cheerfully giving him embraces, that had thrown him a lot of less from the past week and asks him as he has achieved to rid of all that wrapped. They explain him that the agents of the FBI know very well about , the project Carthage and the also, they had been them watching all the time before going at Kadic from the first day. Jeremy asks him what happened with Alex and Franz during the incident of the Factory. Yumi gives him two bad news: Daniel (Alex) has died and Franz has disappeared but he hasn't found at any part of the zone of the factory. But with another greater worry, now Lyoko already is inaccessible and they fear that X.A.N.A. can arrive to the victory, but up to now it hasn't happened at all and there wasn't any attack this week. The answer still this without answering, without Franz they don't know like following now and it's clear that all has changed. Jeremy explains him that he also was interrogated by the FBI agents but in another part, also somebody has paid him the bail the same as the Lyoko-Warriors but they weren't the parents, it was another person that still is unknown. Odd quickly answers him to the answer that Anthea has the answer and she's in the Hermitage now, now the first is to go to the class to recover the stray time and afterwards go to the Hermitage to speak with Anthea. After finishing the class, the Lyoko-Warriors go to the Hermitage to speak with Anthea and they ask her to explain all what she knows on the new threat. They go in and finds Anthea seated in the sofa, looking the photo of Franz and the one of Taelia also, when she looks to Aelita's eyes and it's clear that she has right to know and at all of secrets. The Lyoko-Warriors seat in the sofa, she explains that the new threat is an organisation called Checkmate, Franz Hopper was one of them teaching the pin of a White Pawn in the hand to them. It was working from 1996 when he was interested in accessing to Lyoko and to the project Carthage but he denies it all and betrayed him taking all the works done by him and they betrayed him to the men in black to hire them and trap him or better kill him. This didn't succeed from this time on when probably Checkmate knows that Franz is dead, although Anthea doesn't believe it still. Now it fits all the answer, it was the organisation Checkmate the one who paid the bail by anonymous to free to the Lyoko-Warriors of the centre of minors to continue with his movement without Franz and take them to Lyoko but Anthea warns them that they don't have to allow that Checkmate use Lyoko to control all the networks in their own profit, and the Earth would be watched like the Big Brother endangering the privacy of the citizens. Although she doesn't have neither idea as they go to do it and says that they can create avatars to go to Lyoko and take its control. She gets up from the sofa asking to the Lyoko-Warriors that accompany her down until to the sauna since they had been before but when teaching a surprise that the sauna has a big space created by Franz and his friends agents of the CIA, teaching a new team (instead of three scanners now with four scanners together at the side of the supercomputer renewed and the supercomputer is at the side of the old sauna but the sufficient to use it by long). Jeremy is surprised and he knew that Franz had planned to destroy the factory so that Checkmate canot use the supercomputer and did him prepare another secretly. Jeremy seats in front of the supercomputer with the same function, what suggests is to go to check to Lyoko if there is some X.A.N.A. activity. William, Ulrich and Odd are the volunteers to go to the desert sector. Aelita, Yumi and Sissi are in front of the supercomputer preparing for virtualize the boys to the desert sector successfully but Yumi concerns if the FBI can detect this, but they cannot thanks to the program not to be caught in activity. Speaking the word catch, she goes to Kadic where Mr. Delmas and several professors are asking on the absence of Alex, and she goes out of the Hermitage. While in the desert sector, the boys are virtualized finally but everything seems to be very calm and there aren't X.A.N.A. monsters, asking what go to do now. Jeremy thinks and says that they go to a tower that is near north, and they go running now. In Kadic, Yumi returns again when it sees several professors doing questions and all of them don't know when Mrs. Hertz approaches to Yumi and she asks why Alex hasn't come to class. Yumi gives her a lie quickly that she doesn't want to be still in Kadic and she that has gone back to Spain with his parents, but she doesn't believe her lies and she knows about the arrest, and finishes carrying her to the desk of Mr. Delmas to speak alone. Back at the old sauna, Ulrich, William and Odd arrives to the tower, William enters in the tower to check and he knows a bit about technologies, and by surprise, looking in a map of all Lyoko and there aren't any X.A.N.A. monsters. Jeremy thinks a while and devirtualizes the boys since it won't be necessary to go back for now. It's clear that the next aim is to prevent that Checkmate don't use Lyoko by his own profit and have to keep a secret it, avoid of not having a meeting with the agents and avoid to all sew which supposes a difficult challenge. Odd says him that the only solution is to do a return to the past and all fixed. Jeremy contradicts him that this would be easy but the supercomputer doesn't have included the return to the past, so they can't do it. But before, Jeremy has an idea to solve of the problem with Alex and remains in the old sauna with Anthea. While in the desk of Mr. Delmas, Mrs. Hertz continues asking to Yumi about Alex and of the arrest also, but she fed up of so many questions and begins to the ire giving expensive to Mrs. Hertz that she wants that she leave her in peace with this subject angered. Mrs. Hertz almost throws backwards by the anger of Yumi that she had had a bad time, and Mr. Delmas enters in the dispatch and says her that they want to that they go outside with Jim to say news about Alex. All the students gather with Jim and says him that Alex left Kadic by the decision of his parents and are back in Spain, and he hasn't been able to say goodbye thanks to the call of Alex's "parents" that now Mr. Delmas is speaking with Alex's "father" (in reality was Jeremy imitating the unknown voice) and the problem already is solved. Yumi is saved and already is solved, when they gather with the Lyoko-Warriors and say that still there're a lot of things to do and they must finish with the threat. Gallery Episode175.jpg|Jim gives to the students a notice about Alex. es:Búsqueda fr:Recherche Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes